


Never Have I Ever

by Penny4urthot



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4urthot/pseuds/Penny4urthot
Summary: Request from Tumblr  -Any chance for a Happy X Reader, where you're new to the shop and everyone assumes your sweet and timid but you go to a clubhouse party, and get involved with a drinking game, dirty version of "never have I ever" and nearly every round you and happy drink and everyone's like da fuq, maybe at the end he comes over to you all impressed and... I love your blog! Phenomenal writer!Will be two parts. second part will be all SMUT





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a completely normal day for you. Get up at 7 am to get ready for work, get dressed, make your coffee, and head out the door. It wasn't until you went to start your car that things quickly went to hell. Your car wouldn't start. You were screwed. Your boss was such a jackass and told you that you couldn't miss any more work. You had gone through some health issues a month after you started this job and had to miss quite a few days for various doctor appointments. You had moved to Charming a few months ago and had no family around that could come to pick you up. 

Grabbing your phone you called the nearest mechanic. Teller-Morrow was the first one on the list. Had your mind not been going a hundred miles an hour, you probably would have thought to call a different one. You were well aware that this is where the local motorcycle club called home. 

Of course, you had heard of the Sons of Anarchy and had seen them riding around but you were sure to keep your distance. Hearing all the horror stories of what the club was involved in from your neighbors you tried to stay away, although you knew that your neighbors were very dramatic so you couldn't believe everything they said. 

It only took ten minutes for the tow truck to arrive at your house. It wasn't until the bald man, covered in tattoos, stepped out of the truck that you realized you had called the mechanic shop where the Sons worked. 

“Car won't start?” the man asked you were shocked when you heard how low and raspy his voice was. You had seen him around town before but never have spoken to him or any of the Sons before.

“Uh, um, yeah,” your voice came out hardly loud enough for the man to hear. 

“I’ll get it on the rig, can I give you a ride somewhere?” He looked at you when he spoke and he immediately saw the fear in your eyes.

“No, that's okay. Thank you,” your voice barely above a whisper. 

“Are you sure? You look like your headed somewhere important,” he said as he pointed at your clothes. You were currently wearing a pencil skirt and a long sleeve blouse. Your office job required you to dress up professionally, which you hated.  
Shit, what other option did you have? You would get fired for sure if you didn't show up to work and there was no way you were walking five miles in these heels. 

“Well, I'm just headed to work. I guess I could use the ride,” you quietly spoke as you watched him get your car hooked up to the tow truck. You could feel his eyes on you when you looked away towards your house. 

“Okay it’s all set, ready?” he questioned as he hopped in the driver's seat. You walked up to the passenger side door and opened it before climbing in. You put your coffee in the cup holder while holding your purse in your lap. 

“I can pick you up too, your car should be done by then. What time do you get off?” 

“Um, I get off at 6.” So far this man seemed nice enough to offer you a ride home, so why not? Your co-workers were a bunch of assholes who wouldn't give you a ride so you were grateful for the offer. After telling the man, whose name you had learned to be Happy, where you worked, he headed down the street knowing exactly where to go. This town was small enough to know where everything is.  
Quickly arriving at your job, you thanked Happy for the ride and then walked into work somehow only being ten minutes late. 

The day went by so slowly. Your boss got on you for being late and constantly gave you the hardest clients to deal with all day. You couldn't be happier when the clock hit six and you got to leave. You saw Happy sitting in the tow truck in the parking lot of your job and you got in and sighed heavily as you sat down. 

“Rough day?” He looked over at you as he started the car

“Just my boss being a jerk, nothing new.” You buckled your seatbelt in as Happy drove off.

“Fuck bosses, they suck. Want me to kill him for you?” Happy laughed. You couldn't tell if he was joking or not so you just laughed in response. 

“We're having a party tonight if you wanna join, lots of booze so you can forget your shitty boss,” he said as he looked over at you. He saw the look that washed over your face, one of uncertainty, almost fear. 

“Look, I'm not sure what you have heard about us but-”

“I know your part of the motorcycle gang.” 

“Club, Motorcycle club,” he corrected, “and whatever you heard is a load of bullshit. People are just afraid of us because we ride motorcycles, wear leather and carry guns. They know the truth though, we keep this town safe.” His raspy voice held confidence in it. 

“Alright fine, I'll come to the party but just cause I had a shit day,” you laughed and noted that you were felling a hell of a lot more daring than usual today. “And because its Friday and I'm off tomorrow,” you added with a smile. 

It had been so long since you hung out with anyone. Too busy with your job to make any friends. You were desperate to get out of the house for a few hours. You didn't even care about the rumors you had heard about the Sons anymore.

Pulling into the Teller-Morrow lot, you looked around seeing all the motorcycles parked in a neat line. You suddenly felt a bit nervous. There were a few men in the garage looking like they were putting things away to close up.  
Happy parked the truck and got out. You followed him into the larger building opposite from the garage and as soon as the door open you were hit with the scent of weed mixed with booze. 

“I didn't expect the party to be started so early,” you told Happy as he held the door open for you. 

“We take Fridays very seriously,” he laughed, “some of them have been drinking since they got out of bed” 

“I can see that,” you chuckled as you looked around and saw various stages of drunk men.  
Happy lead you to the bar and you both started to drink. 

Two hours passed quicker than ever. You had four beers and four shots and were currently up dancing around to the music with a few of the other girls that were there. You had kicked your heels off earlier in the night, no way in hell were you going to be dancing with them on. 

“Heyyy let's play never have I ever! We used to play that in college alllllll the time!” You yelled to the other girls who all agreed.

“Guysss, come on, let's play!” One of the crow eaters yelled at the group of men who were standing around playing pool. Most of the men were so drunk they would agree to anything. One of the girls turned the music down as you all sat around on the couches and some of the guys on the floor. 

“Okaaayy, so this is how you play. You say never have I ever and then say something you have never done! And if anyone else has done that thing they take a sip of their drink!” one of the crows said loudly enough for everyone to hear. 

“Okay, I'll start,” another one of the girls said. “Never have I ever done it with someone twice my age,” she drunkenly said with a laugh. 

“So I guess we are playing the dirty version of this game,” you laughed as you took a sip of your drink. Looking around most the other women took a drink as well.

“Okay, okay. I'm going next. Never have I ever done it in public,” one of the crow eaters said, which shocked the hell out of you considering not ten minutes ago she was dancing almost naked on the pole. You sipped your drink and looked around the room and caught Happy’s eyes as he looked at you with wide eyes clearly shocked that you have had sex in public. Earlier today you were almost too afraid to talk to him he thought you were really shy and so did the rest of the guys. 

“Dammmn you’ve had sex in public? You seem so damn shy, you hardly talked to any of us tonight,” Jax yelled drunkenly at you. This caused a deep blush to run up your face as you nodded yes. 

“Okay, Jax your turn!” the blonde crow eater who just went said. 

“Okay fine, ummm never have I ever had sex with one of my teachers” he laughed as he lit a cigarette and took a sip of his beer.

You looked straight at Happy when you took a large gulp of your beer. He about spit his sip out when he saw that. He gave you a look, one that you have never seen on him. Almost like a look of want and need. You winked at him which caused him to growl lowly in response. 

“Okay, I’ll go! Never have I ever been chocked out during sex,” the red-headed Crow eater that you were dancing with before said. And once again you had to take a sip. Half the men were watching you at each turn. They were shocked that someone who seemed as innocent as you had done all this stuff. It could also be because you were new around here and no one had taken a claim on you yet.

“Never have I ever had sex over texting before,” Chibs said with a laugh.

“That's because your too damn old to know how to text old man!” Opie joked as he and the rest of the ‘young’ people, including you took a sip of beer.

“Okay, your turn,” Happy said looking over at you eager to hear what you haven't done. 

“You first,” you quirked back at him.

“Fine. Never have I ever had sex with a dead body.” Everyone laughed as they looked over at Tig who was the only one in the room to take a sip.

“What? It's not as bad as you think,” he said as he drunkenly downed the rest of his beer. 

“Your turn.” Happy looked back over at you waiting for you to go. 

“Never have I ever been tied up during sex before, unfortunately,” you were shocked by your quickness to reply and even more shocked that you held eye contact with Happy the entire time you spoke.  
He got up from his spot on the couch across from you and sat down right next to you, putting his hand on your thigh. 

“We can change that,” he whispered in your ear and then proceeded to take yet another sip out of his beer. You felt the heat rise in your face as you debated on whether or not to take him up on that offer.


	2. Chapter 2

“Umm sure, why the hell not,” you said with a seductive smile on your face as you leaned closer to him. What did you have to lose? Happy crushed his lips to yours. He let out a low growl as you bit his bottom lip gently. 

He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he brought you to his room in the back and slammed the door behind him. He turned around and pressed you to the door locking his lips with yours dropping your legs to the ground. The kiss became heated quickly, both of you fighting for dominance. He pulled you back away from the door and eagerly started unbuttoning your shirt. 

You could tell he was getting frustrated with the small buttons as he growled and then ripped your shirt off, buttons scattering on the floor. 

“Usually I would be pissed if my shirt ripped, but damn that was hot” you laughed as Happy threw you onto the bed.

He threw your shirt on the desk chair before crawling over you and kissing you again.  
His left hand went to your left breast as his right held you behind your head pushing you into him. He felt your nipple harden through your bra and quickly pulled away from the kiss and slowly kissed down your neck to the top of your breasts. Happy yanked your arms up to sit you upright so he could quickly unclip your black bra. Once he finished his task, he pushed you back down and both his hands wound up on your breasts. After that, he threw your bra on the floor.

His fingers played with your nipples as he kissed the tops of each mound and started sucking making sure he was leaving marks.  
He watched as you looked down at him and let out a few small moans which drove him crazy. He had heard plenty of women moan, but none of them turned him on as much as you did.

There was something so different about you. You seemed so innocent and to find out that it wasn’t true shot fire through Happy. He was used to these crow eaters giving him attention but there was something so different about a real girl, one who has a job and a house and isn’t just around to please whichever brother needed a release.

He started kissing his way slowly down towards your belly button. His hands moved from your breasts to your hips as he continued to slowly kiss down your abdomen. Dipping his tongue into your belly button quickly, he licked down to where your pencil skirt started.   
He couldn’t help but laugh at your sigh of frustration when he pulled his mouth off of you.

“You’re an impatient little girl,” He said as he grabbed the waistline of your skirt and slowly pulled it down carelessly tossing it behind him as he stared at your almost naked body in awe.  
“So gorgeous” he spoke as his right hand went down to your warmth rubbing you slowly over your panties.  
He laughed when you pushed yourself down into him, eager for him to stop teasing you. 

“Is this what you want?” His voice was raspy as he pulled the hem of your black panties down till they were completely off sticking them in his pocket. You nodded your head, too turned on to form any coherent words.  
You moaned loudly when Happy plunged two fingers into you without any warning.

“Goddamn, already so wet for me, little girl.” you didn’t know what it was about his voice but every time you heard it you became more and more turned on.  
Happy continued to slam two fingers into you with the perfect amount of force and speed. His thumb was brushing your clit every few thrusts and you felt your release start to build up.  
Happy instantly stopped what he was doing and you gave him a look, one that could kill.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be making you cum so many times you won't be able to walk tomorrow. We have all night,” he said as he stood up, “but first...” Happy took his belt off his pants and climbed back on the bed grabbing your arms and pushing them together before wrapping the belt around your arms tightly. He tied the belt and made sure you couldn’t move your arms. 

“Now where was I?” He laughed as he made his way back down to his previous position. Instead of his fingers entering you this time it was his tongue.

“Fuckkkk,” you squealed as you looked down at him. 

His tongue continued to explore you as he made his way up to your clit and slowly slid two fingers back into you. Having your arms tied up was sexy but also frustrating, you wanted more than anything to run your hands over his head as he continued to lick you.

His fingers plunged into you hitting your G spot every time while his tongue ran over your clit in the most perfect way. You were close, the coil in your stomach was wound up so tight you could hardly hold on. Your legs wrapped around Happy to pull him closer and get him right where you needed. You felt the familiar quivering of your legs.

“Cum little girl.” The vibrations of his words against your clit were all it took to send you over the edge. Your vision faded in and out and your heart beat so fast you could hear it. Your toes curled as you moaned Happy's name multiple times and your body shook. 

“Wow,” was all you said as you laid there catching your breath. Happy trailed kisses back up your stomach and to your breasts yet again. Alternating between sucking and lightly biting on one while his hand played with the other.

He pulled away and stood up quickly pulling his jeans off as well as his t-shirt and climbed back into the bed laying next to you kissing you softly on your lips.   
His hand went down to his boxers and he rubbed his length through the material. He couldn't help but laugh when you tried to move your hands and let out a frustrated moan when you realized your hands were still tied. 

“Not as fun as you thought, little girl?” Happy asked as he sat up and slowly removed his boxers. You were shocked at the size of him. He laughed again when he saw your eyes wide as you stared at his hard cock. 

“Never been with a real man, huh?” he questioned as he leaned over you to kiss your lips. You were so excited and shocked at what was happening you couldn't even talk. Before you knew it Happy had his arms around you and flipped you over so you were on your tied up hands and knees. 

He moved closer to you and pulled your hips back towards him. You could feel him rub the tip of his cock over your wetness which caused you to moan and wiggle your ass at him. Happy slapped your ass cheeks watching as your flesh turned red from his handprint. 

“Don’t be a tease little girl,” you heard his raspy voice and couldn't help but to giggle a bit which earned you another slap on your ass. 

“Think it’s funny?” his voice a bit more serious this time as he slammed his cock in you without warning. 

“Ohhhh God, fuck!” you screamed at the sudden fullness. Happy continued to slam into you at a fast and hard pace. The hold on your hips was sure to leave bruises as he pulled you back towards him. He was hitting you in places you didn't even know existed as he thrusts became harder. You looked back at him and scooted your hips away from him a bit which stilled him as he looked at you confused. 

You rocked your hips back and forth on him and he watched you do all the work as his grip on your hips loosened. You weren't the type to give up all control during sex. You continued to moan as you looked back at Happy who let out a few growls as he watched you back up on his cock.   
His right hand reached around and rubbed at your clit which caused you to pick up your pace. 

“Fuck, little girl” Happy grunted at the change of pace. He loved to be the one in control but watching you do all the work turned him on more than he would have ever thought.   
You felt your second orgasm build up quickly as his fingers continued to rub your sensitive spot and you picked up the speed once again causing him to hit your G spot with each thrust. 

“Fuck!” you screamed as your orgasm took over your whole body. Your pace became unrhythmic as your vision faded to black. You could feel your orgasm all the way to your fingertips. Your pussy clenched on his cock as you came almost causing Happy to lose control. 

He moved his hands back onto your waist and took over again as you came down from your high which you could feel quickly building up yet again. Your body was so sensitive it was almost like your nerves were overstimulated. 

Happy pounded into you faster and harder than before. He usually could last for a long time but something about you was so different. You had an effect on him that no other women did. He could feel the tingle in his lower spine begin signaling he was close. Your walls tightened around his cock as your third orgasm rolled through your body from the force of his thrusts. His grip on your hips tightened as his release washed over him and he spilled himself inside of you completely filling you up. He pulled out and watched as his cum dripped out of your pussy before he grabbed your hips again and flipped you on your back leaning over to kiss you gently.   
His hands went to your wrists and he made quick work of untying his belt from your arms and throwing in on the floor. 

“Never have I ever had three orgasms in a row, until now,” you laughed as you laid in bed staring at the ceiling. You were silently thanking God that your car was such a piece of shit and broke down this morning or this would never have happened. 

“Next time it will be four,” he said as he turned to face you kissing you on the lips.


End file.
